icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Nathan Kress
'Nathan Karl Kress '(18 de novembro de 1992) é um ator e dublador american''o.'' Biografia Nathan Kress tem d''oi''s irmãos mais velhos, Andrew kress e Kevin kress. Nathan começou a atuar aos 3 anos de idad''e.'' Após atuar por um bom tempo, Nathan conseguiu um pequeno emprego de dublador de um personagem no filme Babe: Um porquinho na Cidade aos 6 anos, e quis voltar a ser ator aos 11 anos. Ele também foi selecionado para o papel de Eizan Kaburagi em um desenho animado da Nickelodeon, Shuriken School. Ele também estrelou no seriado The Suite Life of Zack and Cody como Jamie. Kress, também gostava de atuar em papéis dramáticos House MD, Standoff, e Without a trace. Tambem já fez o filme Gym Teacher:The Movie. No início de 2007, Nathan realizou um curta-metragem, Bag, para o qual ele ganhou um Jury Honorable Mention Award no 168 Hour Film Festival novo. Kress está atualmente interpretando o papel de Freddie Benson na série iCarly da Nickelodeon. 1998 - Babe, um Porquinho na Cidade (Voz) 2005 - Chicken Little (Voz) 2005 - House Scott "Spin" (2ª Temporada , Episódio 6) 2005 - Shuriken School Eizan Kaburagi (Voz) "The Winning Ninja" (1ª Temporada , Episódio 1) 2005–2006 - Beeatriiz miinha liieenda tt.aamool maais 2006 - Standoff Young Matt "Life Support" (1ª Temporada , Episódio 5) 2006 - Drake and Josh como Toplin em "Battle of Panthatar" (4ª Temporada , Episódio 16) 2007 - Notes from the Underbelly como Pequeno Andrew (1 episódio) 2007 - Magnus, Inc. como Jacob ( 1 Episódio ) 2007 - Zack e Cody Gêmeos em ação como Jamie (2ª Temporada, Episódio 35) 2007 - Without a Trace como Barry (5ª Temporada , Episódio 13) 2007–presente - iCarly como Fredward "Freddie" Benson (Todas as Temporadas) 2007 - BAG como Albert (Short Movie) 2008 - Gym Teacher The Movie como Roland Waffle (Filme da Nickelodeon) 2010 - CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Participação Especial como Mason Ward (10ª Temporada , Episódio 15) 2010 - True Jackson, VP - Participação Especial como Principe Gabriel (2ª Temporada , Episódio 13) Filmes e programas Ano do filme/Outras anotações * 1998 - Babe, um Porquinho na Cidade (Voz) * 2005 - Chicken Little (Voz) * 2005 - House Scott "Spin" (2ª Temporada, Episódio 6) * 2005 - Shuriken School Eizan Kaburagi (Voz) "The Winning Ninja" (1ª Temporada, Episódio 1) * 2005 - 2006 - Jimmy Kimmel Live Sketch (Episódio 5) * 2006 - Standoff Young Matt "Life Support" (1ª Temporada, Episódio 5) * 2006 - Drake and Josh como Toplin em "Battle of Panthatar" (4ª Temporada, Episódio 16) * 2007 - Zack e Cody Gêmeos em ação como Jamie (2ª Temporada, Episódio 35) * 2007 - Without a Trace como Barry (5ª Temporada, Episódio 13) * 2007 - presente - iCarly como Freddie Benson (Todas as Temporadas) * 2008 - Gym Teacher The Movie (Filme da Nickelodeon) * 2010 - True Jackson, VP - Participação Especial como Príncipe Gabriel em "True Royal" (2ª Temporada, Episódio 13) Fotos 12.jpg 124px-34278233.jpg 180px-Nathan Kress 2011, 2.jpg 182874852.jpg 187127962.jpg 188px-Nathan-kress-zookeeper-04.jpg 252px-Tumblr ls02xmrgNB1qary12o1 400.jpg 268px-Freddie.jpg 276px-Nathankress2.jpg 28.jpg 29.jpg 293px-Onwwwwt.jpg 30.jpg 302190 10150296221728308 134265793307 7922206 5004286 n - Copy.jpg 314159464.jpg 345px-20090108 B DIG 0120 L PRO.jpg 385 6490 510 nathan-kress-teen-choice-awards-1.jpg 385 9036 510 nathan-kress-icarly-gallery-03.jpg 403562593.jpg 404535676.jpg 7414521.jpg @nathankungfupanda.png Avatar 939c2408bdcf 128.png Avatar bb1d9f071d88 128.png Nathan+Kress+Nickelodeon+24th+Annual+Kids+rFIGFxbIACHl.jpg Nathan-Kress-2011-Nickelodeon-KCAs.jpg 180px-Nathan Kress 2011, 2.jpg Tumblr kz6zkzAzQX1qaw8i4o1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr kz6yyn9XcR1qaw8i4o1 500.jpg Tumblr kz6yqghHz61qaw8i4o1 500.jpg Tumblr kz6xzgKRXS1qaw8i4o1 500.jpg NathanCSI.jpg 55555555555555555555555555555659877.jpeg NathanKressiChistiam.jpeg